User blog:MexicanBurritos/My Tier List
Character tiers S-tier Characters here are the most broken amongst all characters. They have an extremely powerful advantage on one or more fronts.This makes beating insane mode with them significantly less difficult and they usually have a game mechanic that can be exploited or is flat out broken. #Blue Knight---Extreme crowd control and infinite XXXY exploit makes him broken at both dishing out damage and team protection. However, his magic is quite expensive and he is not optimal for boss slaying. His XXXY and projectile makes quick work of beefies and his projectile, air magic and magic jump freezes, which provides excellent CC and allow a safe landing from juggles. Also capable of performing X+Projectile infinite which can quickly assassinate a target that can be frozen. However he cannot spellweave. Overall the best character in the game IMO. #Fencer/Industrialist---Extreme boss slaying and sublime crowd control. Unlike most characters, their splash hits up to 28 times per cast at max potential instead of the usual 7, which means that they ABSOLUTELY DEMOLISH BOSSES. However, they are not optimal for clearing crowds as their splash does normal splash damage and adds no DOT. They also have a relatively small reach, therefore some believe that RK has superior CC. One good thing however, is that they reach people BEHIND the caster which no other spells in the game can do so except for tornado. #Icekimo---Same as BK except that its projectile, air magic and projectile doesn't freeze enemies. #Red Knight---Amazing crowd clear and also has sublime CC, stunlocking enemies in half of the screen linearly. The reach of his splash is longer than saws which potentially grants him better CC than indy and fencer. It is particularly useful in multiplayer for alignment. Team members are able to initiate juggles safely and catch many enemies. One of the best characters in the game in terms of damage output. However, he has a terrible XXXY combo. A-tier Characters here stand out as one of the better characters in the game. Their abilities are sublime but not to the point of being broken. Generally people will have some trouble going through insane with them, but that's mostly because insane mode is literally insane. They are very powerful characters but they do not break the game as much as the S-tiers. #Fire Demon---Excellent crowd control and sublime boss slaying. Decent crowd clear. Flaming Pillars hit extremely quickly and enemies take normal knockback regardless of weight groups due to the fire element. Fire DOT allows decent crowd clear. #Pink Knight---Excellent crowd clear and sublime crowd control. Quite similar to RK and has a different style of projectile and air magic which can crit, a big plus which makes this character stand out. Better than RK in terms of damage output, having the highest per mana bar out of any character. Also has longer reach but period of CC is limited. #Green Knight AND Orange Knight---GK: Sublime crowd clear. Extreme DOT and decent range makes him an optimal splash spammer. Gimped YY that forces him to rely on alternative juggles. OK: Extreme crowd control and decent crowd clear. Splash has the tallest and widest hitbox out of all characters and enemies take normal knockback regardless of weight groups due to the fire element. Fire DOT allows decent crowd clear. #King---Healing magic is ridiculously helpful in multiplayer, being able to heal each player for more than 2 pieces of fruit each at max potential. Not so much in single player though. #Brute/Snakey---Sublime boss slaying. Vines hit extremely quickly but they have slightly less range than FD and are non-elemental. B-tier Characters here are above average. They have unique abilities that can be very helpful but they just do not stand out as much as some other characters. Going through insane with them can be a challenge and requires a certain amount of skill. They are strong characters but only if you use them properly. #Bear AND Saracen---Advanced juggling. Tornados can be utilized for juggling and safely kill beefies via Turtlenado. Saracen has a projectile which does less damage and knocks enemies up and acts like a splash. It can be a blessing or a curse as it can be good sometimes to have a projectile that does full damage. Both characters cannot spellweave. #Killer Beekeeper---Excellent boss slaying in some cases. His unique magic allows quick work of annoying airborne bosses like the dragon, evil wizard's spider form and the industrial machine. Otherwise decent. #Barbarian---Decent splash. Hits fast and decent for boss slaying. Slightly better than dark pillars. #Necromancer AND Skeleton/Cult Minion---Necro: Excellent projectile. Moves extremely fast and air magic has unlimited range. S/CM: Decent splash. Hits fast and decent for boss slaying. C-tier Characters here are average. They may not be the strongest characters, but definitely salvageable. They usually have a big advantage but a couple of weak points, making them not as useful as the top characters. Going through insane with them can be difficult but manageable if you can utilize their magic to their fullest potential. #Conehead/Royal Guard---Have bombs as projectile and can be used as crowd control and utilized to juggle. Generic splash. #Blacksmith---Fire projectile adds DOT bonus. Can use splash in the air but not spellweave. Splash provides little CC. #Gray Knight---Have bombs as projectile and can be used as crowd control and utilized to juggle. Terrible XXXY combo. Generic splash. #Alien---Splash has unlimited range and extremely high cast speed but projectile does reduced damage and awkward spellweaving. One major disadvantage is that he cannot switch weapons. If not for that he would become an A-rank. #Ninja---Sublime boss slaying but splash has gimped range. Thief-tier 5 character reskins. 5. Why are the developers so lazy when it comes to magic moves? Painfully boring and somewhat difficult to play as, these characters are the definition of a standard character without any unique features. Going through insane with them is an extremely difficult task which requires a ridiculous amount of skill and quick judgement but not impossible. You are probably going to give up because of boredom though. #Thief and Friends---Nothing special here. Generic splash and boring projectile that adds no extra effects. Z-tier Gems are outrageous. They are truly, truly outrageous. Seriously though, Hatty is quite frankly terrible and you'd have to be a real professional in order to finish insane mode with this guy. He is pretty much identical to Thief and Friends except that you have to wait an extra 10 years before his splash connects. #Fappy Fappington---Terribly delayed splash but have a steep-falling air magic which is his only plus. Nothing else particularly useful. *Characters are considered as better in a tier when its number is lower (1st place is 1st place) Disclaimer My tiers are based PURELY off gameplay experience and preferences. Everything here is merely an OPINION and I welcome comments and criticism but NOT illogical and subjective opinions on whether my list is good or not. That doesn't mean I don't welcome opinions on my list, but the fact that EVIDENCE is needed. All information is from myself and based on CC Remastered (Steam Edition). Arena mode factors are not taken into place and multiplayer aspects of the game are taken into place occasionally. Category:Blog posts